Zar-Morlas
Lying far north of Daenor, these lands are not as heavily fortified as the rest of the realms of Ilmanor. However, the northern border is quite secure and well-defended, due to its proximity to Malidor. Because of this, troops are spread thin throughout the rest of the realm, and the centre is sparcely populated. This is just as well, as Zar-Morlas is the land in which the Mearri have made a home. The Bandit Hills These hills, reaching an average of 700ft, are the home to a group of Malidoran bandits, who call themselves Le Manns D'Or. The bandits are a frequent threat to the Orcs and Daenor Soldiers travelling the roads, and actually earn themselves quite a profit. More importantly, the Le Manns D'Or think of themselves as treasure-hunters, and are fond of looting the nearby ruins of Alqador. They have actually made their home in an abandoned temple, far from the road. The Bright Hills These hills are named for the famous Bright Academy, which used to stand on the highest peak, Menala. The academy now stands ruined and abandoned, and largely unexplored. Magical traps abound, and very few who have accessed the ruins have returned alive. The hills themselves stand a majestic 900ft. They are littered with tiny waterfalls, and the large amount of clay in the hills gives them a red appearance. The hills are poorly fortified, with only two Orc towers standing watch. Amor Forest This large deciduous forest is the remnant of the Great Forest of Amel which once filled the entire northeast portion of Alqador. Amor forest is home to a group of Mearri, the Amori, led by the Crown-Lady Amelis. The great city of Amor stands in the dead city, untouched for hundreds of years. The Orcs know of the Elven presence, but all attempts to locate them have been thwarted by the spells and enchantments of the fey folk. The trees of the forest are tall and majestic, and very ancient. Nelo Forest The southernmost remnant of Amel Forest, Nemo is home to another group of Elves, who call themselves the Nelor. Thier beautiful city, Nelo, is situated in the northernmost eaves of the forest. Unlike the Amori, the Nelor have not yet been discovered by the Orcs who patrol the region. The entire forest is surrounded by The Girdle of Lindelas, a magical boundary, which stops all but Elves and animals from entering. West Tauron The westernmost end of Tauron is home to the Diani, the last and largest portion of the Mearri. The great city of Dian stands majestically on the western edge, towering over the trees. River Amor This wide river flows from the centre of the Forest of Amor, to the western eaves of Tauron. It is a common fishing ground for Elves and Sky-Rangers alike, owing to the presence of salmon and other freshwater fish. It is also used for transport and trade between Amor and Dian. Morlas' fortress stands on the northern bank of the river, near to the western end of the Bright Hills. Category:Regions Category:Ilmanor Category:Overrealm Category:Zar-Morlas